Sonamy: How it all started
by Silvia A. Kennes
Summary: So, how did Sonic and Amy really start dating? What did their friends think? And was there something special about their relationship that would help them in the future?
1. Chapter 1

Sonic and his friends had been staying at Chris's house for almost a month now. At this point, everyone knew that Amy had a over-the-top-die-every-time-she-sees-him crush on Sonic. And everyone _thought _that Sonic hated how she would hug him to death. But the truth was he didn't.

**Sonic's POV**

Look. I don't know how many of you have ever been a hero before, but let me just tell you, a 15 year old hero who had a crush on a 12 year old fan girl isn't really that appealing. I get it, all of you are like "But she loves you Sonic! And if you love her, then just say it!" Yeah, I get it. But being that I can bet at least 85% of you are girls, I can see how you would think that. but to the 15% of you that happen to be guys like me, you know it isn't that easy. And farther more, I have Eggman to worry about. What is he gonna do if we start going out? That's all I'm asking.

Well, anyway, I decided I was going to tell her. The problem was, I knew that she would tell everyone. And then the other problem was, like I said before, what are we gonna do when Eggman takes her? But I couldn't stand it anymore. I've spent far to long sitting there acting that I hate it when she hugs me. The last time she ran up to hug me after I saved her and Tails it was all I could do not to kiss her. And I know she wouldn't have cared, but I mean, the other's would have never let me live it down...But I had to tell her sometime. And I decided that today was the day.

Everyone had gone out with Tails to look for the emeralds except for Amy. I had just come back from my run and I decided that this was the perfect moment. I had been playing over how she would react over in my head. She was in the kitchen. When I went in and said "hey," her eyes went all sparkly.

"Hey Sonic!" she replied.

"What are ya up too, Ames?" I asked as I walked over to her

"I was just getting a quick snack," Amy said

"Mmm. Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to come see something I found earlier..."

"What do you mean?" she asked

I sighed, "Amy, it means I'm asking you out." I braced myself for the scream. And I was right to do so.

"Oh, of course Sonic!" She screamed as she grabbed my waist and squeezed.

I laughed, "Calm down Amy!" she let go of my waist, but she grabbed my hand.

"So, what is it you're wanting to show me, Sonic?" Amy asked,

"Well that would take away the surprise part of it, now wouldn't it?" I said as I picked her up and ran off.

When we reached the cliff, I was sure she was about to pass out. I took her to the cliff because I knew that the sunsets were crazy up there. I found that out when I was running around like I usually do. Anyway, we got there basically right when it started going down. She started crying and hugging and kissing. I can't say that I enjoyed it, but I didn't dislike it either.

"Oh, Sonic! It's so beautiful!" she bawled

"What? You think _that's_ beautiful? That's not beautiful. But there is one thing here that's beautiful," I said,

"What?" she asked

I pulled her closer and whispered in her ear, "you" and then I kissed her lips. After a minute I broke away from her and saw that her eyes were sparkling again. "And I love you..." I added. I was sure that she would start crying again. Surprisingly, she just kissed me back and said "I love you too Sonikku,"

END CHAPTER ONE


	2. Sonamy: Why Sonic?

**A/N - Wow, okay. Well, I got some reviews from the first chapter. And let me just say one thing; yes. I know it wasn't as great as my books at this point. But I have my own writing style, and the first chapter is always the one that is BAD. I like to save all of the good stuff for the next/last chapters. Sorry to anyone who doesn't agree with that. sigh but in other news, I'm posting the next chapter sooner than I expected, so that's good I think. Anyway, if this chapter still doesn't "float your boat" than stop reading after this chapter. Yes, I like to have advise, but maybe a few "this was nice" thrown in the mix would help. **

**Okay, to the story.**

Sonamy: Why Sonic?

I asked her not to go running around yelling at the top of her lungs "hey world! Guess what? Sonic the Hedgehog kissed me!" And for the most part she did keep quiet about it. However, it "somehow slipped" the next afternoon to Cream. And Cream told Tails, and Tails told Knuckles, and Knuckles told Rouge, etc. The first time Tails came up to me and asked me what happened I ran off. I went to my little place out in the woods where I like the think. I used to just think about her, but there wasn't much use in that now, was there? We had started "dating" just…in secret. But, if you haven't noticed, the secret was out now. I was sitting on a low branch trying to imagine what kind of jokes Knuckles was gonna make when I heard footsteps. I turned my head to see who it was; it was Amy.

"Sonic, I'm really sorry…" she said. Any anger I had about it left me then and there.

"It's okay Amy. It wasn't like we could keep it a secret forever. I just kinda wish that it happened a little different." I replied jumping down to see her.

"Still, I shouldn't have said anything. You asked me not to tell anyone, and look what I did. It just somehow slipped I guess…but as soon as I said it I wished I could have taken it back…" she said as she looked toward the ground.

"Ames, it really is okay." I said wrapping my arms around her, "like I said, it was gonna have to happen eventually. I just need to get used to the fact that having a gorgeous girlfriend isn't something that can be kept secret." I added. Her cheeks took a light red color before she kissed my cheek. "But you know what might help my get over it?" I asked. She shook her head no. I picked her up bridal style and ran off. "This," I said. She laughed and wrapped her arms around my neck.

We didn't go back home until 10 that night for a few reasons.

Reason Number One; it was quiet a nice night out and we didn't think there was any use not taking advantage of a perfectly good date-ready night.

Reason Number Two; even though we both said we didn't care what other said about us at the end of the day, we wanted to put off seeing those people as long as we could. I still had no idea what I was supposed to say to Tails' question.

Reason Number Three; okay, so maybe Eggman showed up at one point, but I took care of it. It was a really weak attempt anyway.

When we finally did make back home we expected that everyone would be in bed. But (as we should have seen) they were all waiting for us. They put the easy, two-piece puzzle together. The first piece; Amy and I had indeed kissed each other and were now dating. Piece number two; we both were "missing" As soon as we came in the door (holding each other's hand and laughing I might add) we were hit with questions.

"Sonic, why did you tell me?"

"Oh, I just _knew_ you two were gonna end up together! I just knew it!"

"I don't believe it; Sonic has a girlfriend. Why wasn't I told?"

Etc.

"For crying out loud you guys, it's 10 at night! You should be in bed!" I said trying to sound normal. All I wanted at that moment was for everyone to pretend that Amy and I had been dating each other for years and that it was no big deal.

"I'm not going to bed till I hear the story, Sonic. You made all of us think that you hated her! Since when do you like her?" Chris asked.

I let out a sigh. "Ames, find a seat, we're gonna be here for a while." I said knowing that they would probably never be satisfied with any answer I gave to my actions.

Amy and I found a seat together on the fireplace hearth. What really happened was that she sat in my lap, but we pretended the next day when people talked about it that it never happened like that. The first question we had to answer was Chris's question; "Why did you pretend to hate her when you actually liked her, Sonic?" I knew that this was going to be one of the many questions I would have to ask, but I still couldn't come up with an answer. Well, of course I knew why, I just didn't know how to say why.

I took a deep breath before I began. "The first time I met Amy, I was dating Sally." Tails made a sick face as he had never taken a liking to the two of us dating before. "The only reason I was ever okay with people knowing that I was dating Sally was because she was the princess. It's kinda hard for me not to be okay with that. We broke up with each other because, well, I like running and let's just say that I don't think a king is gonna run all over the place. So, Amy had already made it pretty clear that she liked me," I said looking at Amy who blushed. "But I thought that she was another one of those fan girls that chase me everywhere. I took her as a friend anyway though. And soon I realized that I liked her too, but, that wasn't like me. After I broke up with Sally, I had said that I was never gonna date anyone again. I didn't know what I was supposed to do. So, I hid it, hoping it would go away soon. But, it didn't. No matter how much I wanted to pick her up and swing her around when she would run up and hug me, I made it look like I hated her. I didn't want people to suspect anything." By this time, Amy was starting to tear up. "I also knew that, just like with Sally, she would become a big target for Eggman; being one of my weaknesses." I added the last part with a wink at Amy's direction, which made her giggle a little. (I was worried for a moment that she would kiss my cheek again. I wasn't ready for that to happen in front of people. Thankfully, she didn't.) "I just got tired of not being able to hug her back I guess." I finished with a shrug. And of course, there was the ever so familiar "aw," from the window. The noise that could only come from one person,

"Rouge," Knuckles said trying to hide a blush.

"Lovely story, Sonic." She said climbing in the window "isn't there anymore to it?" she asked in her way that makes me sick. (How does Knux like her?)

"Well, everyone, I think we should be getting to bed. It is pretty late," Chuck said with a yawn.

Everyone agreed and soon, everyone (except for Knuckles and Rouge, who didn't stay with us) was in bed. I fell asleep in my room pretty quickly, but I was soon awakened by a crying sound and a soft voice saying "Sonic, wake up," I opened my eyes to see Amy with tears going down her face. She was wearing a plain white tank top and pink shorts. I propped myself up on one elbow and asked her what was wrong. She started crying hysterically and said (as best she could while bawling) "Sonic, it was terrible! I had a dream that Eggman took you and killed you right in front of me before killing me too!" I was taken back because I thought she knew good and well that that was never gonna happen. But then I remembered that I had had quite a few dreams that contained things that would never happen.

"Hey, it's okay," I said hugging her and rocking her back and forth, "I'm right here, it's okay." After a minute, her crying slowed down. She slowly lifted her head off of my chest and asked shyly, "Sonic….would it be okay if I slept in here with you for the rest of the night?" I thought about that for a second. I made a "Pros and Cons List" in my head.

Pros; It's Amy. It's getting to lay here with my arms around the prettiest thing on the planet for the rest of the night. That has to count for at _least_ 10 pros.

Cons; well, we'd have to wake up early so no one would find out about it. I can only take so much in a few days.

After a minute, I looked at Amy (who looked like she was going to break out crying again) and said, "Eh, why not?" in my usual voice, expecting her to only to say thank you and then lay down. But she grabbed me tighter and whispered something that I couldn't quite make out. (Oh, dang it. Did I just say make out? I didn't mean it like that…you know that right?) She didn't let go of me for the rest of the night (which I can't say that I cared anyway). She did stop crying and she returned to regular breathing and stuff within an hour. Actually, I started combing her hair with my fingers at one point and she purred a little. (I would have laughed, but I may or may not have done something similar to a purr before.) I soon fell asleep.

The next thing I know, its morning and Amy and I still have our arms wrapped around each other. I look at her and see that she has a light smile on her face. _Good_ I think_ that means there weren't any nightmares last night after she came in_. I'm thinking about whether I should wake her up so we can get out of bed, or if I should stay in bed with her. Then I hear it. The quiet laugh from the door way. We've been caught. I twitch my ear backwards trying figure out who it is. I think it's Cream, but I'm not for sure. I decided that the best way to _not_ talk about it at this point is to pretend to be asleep. So I do. And it works.

Well, for a while.


	3. Oh, great

**A/N - sigh I'm not getting any more reviews...so, if I don't get at LEAST 3 reviews on THIS chapter, I'm going to stop this story and start a new one. KK? KK,**

Sonamy: Oh, Great...

It was Saturday. I can't believe I didn't think about the fact that it was Saturday; today. I would've taken Amy outside and we would've slept on the roof (like I do sometimes). I can't even think clearly right now.

Why? Chris has this thing that he does on Saturdays. For some reason, he thinks that I'm going to leave someday. Oh, yeah; because I am. So, on Saturdays, when he doesn't have to do school, he comes and jumps on my bed to get me up. I can't say that I care, sometimes it's fun. But today, it's just not gonna work. I should have thought the whole "let her stay with me" through more I guess. Maybe I would've remembered that today was Chris' "SONIC GET UP GET UP GET UP GET UP!" day. But it's too late now. I can hear him running down the hall.

The bed I was given might as well be a trampoline too. Whenever he comes in to get me up, I get up. For some reason, I've always enjoyed it. It kinda reminds me of Manic….Anyway, this particular morning there were two people (or hedgehogs) going up.

"Sonic! Come on wake u…p. Amy?" Chris yelled as he jumped up onto the bed.

"I'm up, yesh," Amy said as we landed back on the bed from our 2 second flight. For some reason, I don't think that she liked that as much as I did.

"Sonic, why is Amy here?" because he was still yelling, everyone made their way to my room at this point. I wanted to pick Amy up and run off, but for some reason I don't think that that was in people's best interest. And by "people's best interest" I mean I would just be bombarded with questions again later.

"Because she thought she saw Eggman last night and came in here to tell me. After I went out to look, she had fallen back asleep. I just left her," for some reason, I don't think she wants everyone knowing that she got scared because of a nightmare. She isn't 6,

"Well that's just fine and dandy, but it's time for breakfast," Ella said. (And I can't say that I didn't love her at that moment.)

After everyone slowly left, Amy looked at me and said, "Hey, thanks for doing that."

"Doing what?" I asked hoping of the bed,

"For making up an excuse for why I was in here. That was really nice," she looked as though she was trying to hide a blush.

"Hey, you would've done the same thing for me. Or, at least I hope you would've," I replied with a wink.

"Of course I would, silly," she answered with a laugh.

I went into the kitchen by myself for two reasons; first, she was still wearing her PJ's and she wanted to change first. Second, I wanted to make it look as normal as possible. Walking in together might destroy that hope. I wasn't feeling very social today (for reason that shouldn't have to be explained), so I went out onto the roof to eat my apple. I felt uneasy, but I just assumed that it was because of the events of that morning. I knew that I probably wasn't going to get away with much that day because of Chris, so I decided to get as much "me time" as possible. Not that it lasted very long.

"Hey…are you okay?" I heard a sweet voice ask from below me.

"I've been better," I sighed as she climbed up next to me.

"Is it something that I can help with?" Amy started to pet me quills softly.

"No. I don't think so," I was worried that I would start purring. That's the last thing I want to happen in front of anyone who isn't Sonia and/or Manic. And I don't even like it in front of them.

"….is it something that I caused?" there was a hint of worry in her voice.

I couldn't decide if I should tell her the truth or not. Yes, it was because of things that she did but it was also my fault too. But then again, if I wanted to ever be with her than I would have to go through things like this. And that's not her fault at all, so maybe it isn't her fault at all. There wasn't really a good way for me to explain this.

"Well, no. Not really." I answer still trying to figure out how to reply

"This is about us isn't it?"

"Yeah…" I replied with a sigh. "Don't get me wrong, I love you and I love being with you it's just…I don't know, the feeling of people knowing was different with Sally…"I could tell by her face that something wasn't making sense. "You know what might help though…" she didn't answer so I assumed she didn't, "going over to the" but I didn't get to finish.

"Sonic! Hey, Sonic! Where are you?" Chris had decided I'd had enough time without him today.

"I'm up here Chris," I called back to him. When he turned around to see me he smiled, but as soon as he saw Amy the smile disappeared.

"Sonic, I have good news for you! Since spring break is this week, my parents decided that we could go out on their yacht. Doesn't that sound fun?" I thought about that for a second. As far as my understanding of "yachts" goes, they are boats that go extremely slow. So it was basically everything I hated in rolled up into one. No, Chris. It doesn't sound fun.

"Yeah, absolutely." Okay, so I lied. But do you expect me to say no when his parents are trying to be nice? I'm only heartless to Eggman.

Amy looked at me with a strange expression. "Yeah, it does…" I was tricking Chris (not that it was that hard) but I wasn't tricking Amy. Chris said that we were leaving for the yacht in about an hour and then he left to go get ready.

"What are you scheming up in that little head of yours?" Amy asked in a half cute half detective voice.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently

"You know what I mean; since when does a yacht sound fun to you?"

"Oh, well, I just thought about the good parts of it."

"There are good parts of it to you?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Like what?"

"You," I said with a wink.

I was pretty sure she was gonna die then and there. Causes of death – Loss of air because she said "aw" way too long and falling off of roof because when she grabbed me she almost knocked both of us off. There was also the part where she kissed my face forever, but I don't think that that's a cause of death. The causes of my death would have been the same but my loss of air was because I was laughing. After what felt like forever (but in reality was probably like 8 minutes) she had to stop to catch her breath.

"Soniku," she said after a minute,

"Hey, don't you start with that 'Soniku' thing. You know that I don't like nicknames,"

"Oh, come on! Please!"

"…..fine! Darn you puppy eyes! I Curse whoever invented you!" I said as a result to the eyes she had given me. I don't know what it is she did really; I just know her eyes became giant puppy's eyes. And I know that I can't stay strong under those circumstances.

"Come on, let's go get ready to go," she said with a light kiss.

She hoped down and went to go get ready. I watched her for a second before hoping down myself. But that's when I saw it.


	4. Well this is awkward

**A/N – not that I got 3 reviews or anything, but Kaiko Genesis gave me a nice review, so this is mainly for you; hope you like it! J**

Sonamy: Well _this_ is awkward,

I can't even believe I'm about to tell ya'll this. I must've changed a lot since this happened because I would never have dreamed of telling you this back then. Sigh Anyway, I'm assuming you're wondering what I'm talking about at this point, huh? I'm talking about Amy and me making out on the couch on the yacht. (There, I said it. Happy?) It was the kind that people think only happens in movies and TV shows. The kind where you know you're moaning but you really wish you weren't because it makes you feel like people are eavesdropping. (And if that doesn't make you uneasy, what does?) "But wait a second Sonic," you're saying, "last time you said you saw something! What was it?!" Calm down, I'm getting there. Dang,

It was Eggman; as usual. He had heard something about us going to the yacht and went on his "if you get a vacation, why don't I?" rants. While he was busy talking I went up behind his robot and busted the inside out from the back. (With the help of a ring from Tails of course,) The funny thing is he didn't realize that he had failed yet again until 15 minutes later when he turned around to order the robot and it was a big exploded mess. Then he looked back over at me with the best "really?" face I've ever seen and flew away before I could blow him up.

So that's where you find me and Amy the next day. She was lying on top of me while we made out and I continued to hope that no one was going to walk in on us. The whole Eggman thing had made her go crazy over me again. Back like she did when we weren't dating. She claimed this morning that she had held it in when in reality she was just giving me 50% of it instead of the whole 300%. I'm not sure how to explain what happened next. Basically, we both ended up asleep, with her head resting on my (oh, dang, I'm gonna kill any girls out there) abbs. But before I fell asleep someone came in. I figured the best thing to do was to pretend to be asleep. It was Ella. The only reason I know that is because she was saying something and when she saw us she let out a soft "aw" and then placed a blanket over us. I'll have to admit, she was becoming nicer to me over the past few days. Or maybe it was just that Amy was here as well. I thought I heard a kissing sound and I figured she had kissed Amy's forehead. I had seen her do that before but I never got it. I heard her walk away, but then she came back. She hesitated for a moment, and then kissed my forehead. To be honest, I wanted to jump up, run off, come back, yell at her, and then run off again. But it didn't. I stayed asleep.

**Ella's POV (I know, what's going on?)**

I know he didn't want me to see them like that. But I couldn't help it. I locked the door to the room they were in so no one would bother them. But then Tails and Cream started asking me if they could go in and play. I hadn't told anyone what was going on in there because I didn't want to embarrass Sonic. I told them to give me a second before I went to get Tanaka. Tanaka came with me to the couch where Sonic and Amy clung to each other.

"We have to take them somewhere else so the others can play in here; but I don't want to wake them. They look so happy and peaceful," I said. It was true. They were hugging each other while they smiled in their sleep.

"Why don't we carry them to Master Sonic's room?" Tanaka asked

"That's a good idea; we'll just have to be careful not to wake them."

It was so strange. As soon as Tanaka picked Amy up, she started squirming; Sonic too. The really strange part was that when I picked Sonic up to where Amy's hand touched his for a few seconds, they were still again. It was so sweet, they must have been dreaming about each other.

We set them beside each other on Sonic's bed. As soon as they were set down, they started trying to find each other again. When Amy found Sonic they grabbed each other in a way that made you think they were both going to die then and there. It was so adorable. I looked over at Tanaka.

"Tanaka, what should we do about them? The others aren't going to be very nice to them about this," I asked,

"We'll have to watch them. Both the others and Master Sonic and Amy." He answered

"What do you mean watch Sonic and Amy?"

"I've never seen something like them before. The way they act is strange. It might be something that could be useful or hurtful. We should watch them to see what's going on,"

With that I said I would take the "first shift" It was already about 7 PM that night, so I didn't think that they would wake up till morning. But I checked on them every hour or so anyway. About midnight they woke up.

**Sonic's POV**

I don't know how we got in my bed, but we did. Maybe we were sleep-walking. Who knows? Anyway, when I woke up, I saw that Amy was still lying on top of me, but she was awake.

"Morning, sleepy," She said with a wink.

"What time is it anyway?" I asked prompting myself up on my elbow

"It's about 12:30, you two shouldn't be up." Said the all too familiar voice that belongs to Ella. She came in with a tray in her hands. On the tray was some food and drinks. "You missed supper so when I saw Amy up, I thought I'd bring you two something." She said handing us the tray which contained two glasses of water and two plates with sandwiches and chips.

"Thanks, Ella." Amy said taking the tray from her,

"If there's anything else you two need, just come find me." Ella said as she turned to the door.

"Soniku?"

I revisited the urge to yell "MY NAME IS SONIC NOT FLIPPIN' SONIKU!" Instead, I just replied, "hm?"

"Do you think…do you think it would be okay if we went outside to the deck for a moment?" she seemed worried about something.

"Yeah, why?" I asked

"I don't know, I just wanted to see what it looke" I cut her off with my laughter,

"Amy, you have got to be kidding me!" I couldn't help my laughter at that moment. All her life she's been trying to get into a 'romantic' moment with me. And now, when she could just drag me out there because we're dating now, she feels that she still has to ask.

She knew that I could tell what she wanted; she was blushing extremely. "I…I just…uh…well I, mmm" I stopped her by kissing her.

"Hey, do you wanna go out there or not?" I asked her jokingly,

"Yeah, come on." She giggling lightly.


	5. Really? Again?

Sonamy: Really; again?

We went out to the deck slowly. For all we knew, Chris had decided to come out to get some air right when we did. Thankfully, we didn't see anyone when we got to the main deck. Amy walked over to the rail and placed her elbows on top of it. For a minute, I felt like I was in a seen from _Titanic_. I started wishing that that particular movie _hadn't_ made an appearance in my mind. It was probably the worst movie I had ever seen. (So much for Earth being 'fun') And I know what you're thinking. "But you're Sonic the Hedgehog; how could that movie scare _you_?!" Well, if you remember, I don't like water. The whole movie is this couple that fall in love on a boat and then die because it sinks. Amy and I have just started dating, and we're on a boat. Use your brain to try and figure out why I _wouldn't_ want that in my mind right now.

There was a full moon out that night and there wasn't a cloud to be seen. All you could see was the stars.

"Hey, is that…" she didn't have to finish that sentence,

"Amy, I don't think we'd be able to see home from here." I replied placing my hand on her back and gently moving it up and down.

I wasn't sure, but it looked like she started to tear up. "Sonic, I want to go home,"

"I do too. Everyone wants to. It's just a little hard when Egghead doesn't want too like the rest of us," I wasn't sure there were any reassuring words for that at the moment but to just tell the truth.

"I know but…but…there's got to be some way we can get back,"

"I'm sure there is and as soon as I find it I will take you back faster than you can say sonic speed." I replied taking her into a hug.

She buried her head in my chest and started softly crying. I couldn't quiet tell if it was from the fact that she was home sick, or because of what I just said. I backed up into one of the beach chairs behind me and took her up in my lap. Since she was still crying on my chest, I rested my chin on her head and gently rocked back and forth. I half wanted Ella to show up but the other half wished that she would just stay away till the next morning. I'm not sure where the part that wanted her to come came from though. I liked her just fine when we got here; she was and is a great cook. But I never wanted to talk with her much longer than a few sentences; unlike some of the other humans here. So, where was this sudden impulse to have her at least watching?

Then I realized something. Though we didn't and don't really talk, she's only ever helped with my Amy situations. When we were caught that one morning, earlier today with the blanket, and for all I know, she had something to do with us ending up in my bed today. She could always fix my problems with Amy that I didn't want to or couldn't fix. There was one less worry about what would happen when she was around. And one less worry, even just one, helps someone like me sometimes.

I looked up at the sky and saw that a meteor shower had begun. Amy had stopped crying, but she hadn't taken her head off me yet. I gently shook her and whispered, "hey, Amy? Check it out," I pointed to the sky when she slowly took her head off and looked at me. "Make a wish,"

"I wish we could stay in this moment forever," she said after a minute.

"Hm. I wish that we could go home so that I can take you to Twinkle Park," I knew that she probably day dreamed about the day I would take her there. And I could tell that I was correct when she turned to me with her eyes looking like the stars above us.

"Really, Sonic?" I nodded my head and kissed her cheek.

She got her romantic moment after that. Well, that is, if what she was hoping for was a good 3 minute kiss underneath a meteor shower, she did. I couldn't help but feel that someone was watching us at that moment. At first I didn't care because I just thought that it was Ella. But then something popped into my head.

Eggman doesn't go down as easy as he did yesterday without trying again within 24 hours.

I woke up the same way as last time. But this time Amy was clinging to my side and she was still asleep. I didn't want to wake her, but being scared out of your skin doesn't help you do that very well.

"Sorry, Mr. Sonic, I didn't mean to scare you." Shut up, I know being scared by Cream isn't the most impressive thing ever, but she was behind me and I didn't see her. Just be quiet.

"It's okay Cream…you didn't mean it…" I said trying to catch my breath. I was sure that I had woken up everybody on the ship from my scream. And I know that I certain someone was laughing her head off. "Shut up, Amy." I said plopping back down on the bed. Amy laid down on my side and I wrapped my arm around her. I used the other hand to pinch my head lightly and said, "Was there something you needed, Cream?"

"I was just gonna ask you had been yesterday; I hardly saw you at all." Cream asked innocently. I wasn't sure, but I thought I saw a flicker of evil in her eyes.

"Uh…I was…um…hangin' out with Amy…" for some reason, I didn't think that Vanilla would appreciate me explaining to Cream what 'making out' is.

She gave me the eyebrow lift. The same one that means, "I don't like that answer, but I'll let you get away with it because you look like you don't wanna talk about it." Yes, I know it's a long meaning, but it's what it means. "Ella told me to tell you that breakfast is ready also," she said returning to her normal self.

"Tell her we'll be there in a minute, please Cream." Amy said

"Alright, Ms. Amy," and with that she was gone.

I looked at her with the face that usually kills any girl I look at. (Yes, that's also known as a smirk,) Surprisingly, however, she just returned the look and said, "Your welcome, scaredy butt." She then jumped out of the bed. I (being the speed demon I am,) hopped in front of her and said, "So you weren't scared? Not even a little" but I couldn't finish. Because right at that moment, Eggman decided to make his "You only thought that you had gotten me," attack. Through our window.


	6. Eggy Strikes Again

**A/N – Sorry in advance if I spell any of the names on this one wrong. XP But on the good side of things, I'm updating way more than I thought I was gonna be able to. :D Keep reviewing please! I like your comments, and I think about what you say when I write each chapter.**

Sonamy: Eggy Strikes Again

Amy screamed and grabbed me in one of her "we're all gonna die" hugs. Eggman had an unusually large robot along with himself. I wanted to say something to annoy him but I couldn't think of anything at the moment. I was pretty ashamed of myself; usually I have a good pick-up line for anything.

"Ho, ho, ho, ho!" Eggman laughed, "You see Sonic; I don't go down easily. EX-99 here only has one thing programed into his system and that is to steal at least one item. You can choice which item he takes, Sonic, the chaos emeralds, or your girlfriend." I could see by the look in his eyes that he wasn't going to be distracted like last time.

"The thing is Eggy; you can't take either of those." This took him back. He had called Amy my girlfriend many times before and my response was always "SHE ISN'T MY GIRLFRIEND!" So, for me to agree that she was my girlfriend this time was a surprise to him. It looked as if he was going to say something else, but every time he opened his mouth, he closed it again. I guess that he couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that Amy and I might _actually_ be dating.

By this time, everyone else had shown up in my room (it's not like they couldn't hear a giant robot busting through a wall). Tails had been smart enough to bring a few rings and tossed me two of them. While Eggman ordered Deco and Boco to go get something, I took the rings and went through the front of "EX-99" It was weird though, it didn't really have any effect on the robot. I went up the side of the wall and was soon standing on EX-99's "head" He was a big red robot that looked oddly like the president. (I assumed it was to make fun of the president,) It had guns on the palm of its hands and what looked like a self-destruct button on its chest. I made a note in my head to aim away from that part of the robot. I shouted at everyone to stay back, but as usual, "back" to them was taking 3 steps behind them. I went straight down through the robot from the head to the feet; again, no effect. Eggman laughed again.

"You can't beat EX-99 Sonic. His mainframe is right behind the self-destruct button," so I was right, it was a self-destruct, "the only way to get rid of EX-99 is to get rid of you and your friends as well." He laughed one more time before flying off with Deco and Boco.

I looked over at Tails. He had the same look on his face as I did. Neither I nor my brother knew how we were supposed to keep everyone safe. Tails had indeed taken the Chaos Emeralds with us, but…we wouldn't just give up that easy, we couldn't. Would we? Could we?

I guess that there was a timer or something on EX-99 because after a minute of trying to form a plan, he started reaching for Amy. I grabbed her and ran off to a corner. I told her to go to the other end of the ship, just to be safe. Usually, during this kind of situation, she would just nod her head and then run off; maybe a "be safe" in there somewhere too. But this time she looked at me for a minute and then gave me a long, passionate kiss, cupping my face in her hands before she ran off. It was almost as if she didn't think any of us would see the next morning. I had my side facing everyone else, so I couldn't see what they were doing; only that they were there. But I didn't need to look to know that they were waiting to see what my next move was. _I knew coming on this stupid yacht was a bad idea,_ I thought cursing myself. I was worried for a moment that I was going to break down then and there because I noticed that the boat was slowly going down from the weight of the robot. The last place way I wanted to die was from a boat sinking after kissing my girlfriend like that. (This is getting a little too much like _Titanic_ for my likings, even if it isn't exactly like it.) After standing there staring after where Amy went for what felt like forever, I turned to Tails and started forming a plan.

At the moment, the robot seemed to be trying to scan the area for the Chaos Emeralds. Tails and I told Ella to take Cream and Cheese to the other side of the boat as well. Tails and Chris were to distract the robot while Chuck and Tanaka found a life boat. After they had gotten one into the water and had everyone except me, I would bust throw something (possibly a table) at the self-destruct button before running to the boat and sailing off with the others. Sure, we could have come up with a better plan if we had had more time, but the robot looked like he was about to start shooting at us with the guns.

At first, the plan went great. I ran around EX-99 to help with the distracting while Chris yelled and Tails flew around his head. Usually, my mind is clear during a battle; the only thing I can think of is my next move. But this time, it kept drifting back to Amy. It wasn't hard for me to keep fighting like that; easy compared to what I've been through in my life actually. But I wasn't sure why I couldn't stay completely focused like usual. Before I knew it, everyone was safely on a life boat (which thankfully had a motor on it) and I was ready to blow up the boat and anything along with it. I got in my position, (EX-99 looking confused from all the running, yelling, and flying.) and grabbed the closest thing to me; the couch. I lost it at that point. Usually, I don't cry unless someone I'm related to cries, or if someone Tails loved dies. But this time I couldn't help it. It wasn't full out crying either. It was just the "there happens to be tears coming down my face right now." crying. I was still able to throw the couch and run onto the boat before anything happened. We heard the _beep….beep…..beep….beep…beep _as we put the boat on full speed. It was a fairly large boat; maybe the size of a fishermen's boat. (Though I wasn't surprised being who it belonged too) After the explosion I started checking to make sure that everyone was okay. It looked as though everyone was present and unharmed. But there was something missing; or _someone_ anyway.

Amy Rose was nowhere to be found.


	7. Sonamy: What now?

Sonamy: What now?

First I was upset. Like _crazy_ upset. I mean this _is_ my girlfriend were talking about. What boyfriend wants to hear that they just blew up their girlfriend? Then it turned into anger. Why hadn't everyone else looked to see if she had gotten on? They weren't supposed to give me the signal to blow up EX-99 till everyone was on board. Then I was sad again. What am I going to do? How am I going to live with myself? There was only one thing I could do at that point. (And I'm not proud of what I had to do either. It's quiet out of character for me.) Go lie in my new bed and cry my eyes out.

I know, shut up. I don't care if the only thing you can think to say right now is _Omg, but Sonic! You're the hero! You can't cry! Your eyes aren't supposed to be able to form tears_ OKAY, OKAY, FLIPPIN' OKAY! I get it! What kinda super hero's solution to losing his girlfriend is going and crying? Truth is I don't care what you say; if I learn anything from watching TV it's that crying actually makes you feel better. Like really. It was a science show. They've done studies or something. It's real.

The only place to sleep on this boat was a cabin like thing. It had just enough beds. If you take Amy out that is…They were like bunk beds so I just chose the bottom one. I laid down on my stomach and fell apart. I couldn't control my tears, they just came. It was like a dam breaking. Once the water starts, it isn't going to stop. Thankfully, most of the time people stayed out of the room and left me alone. I know that the conversations I'm going to have with people _after_ this are going to be awkward. But I was trying not to think about that. In truth, I was thinking about every memory I ever had of Amy. And that probably wasn't the smartest thing for me to think about either. But what else was I supposed to do? What did you do when you lost the one good thing in the world to you? (Okay, so maybe that's harsh, but it's true. She was the only good thing in my life…) what am I supposed to do?

**Ella's POV**

I didn't expect him to come out of there until we got back home. Chuck and Tanaka stirred the ship and Chris just played with Cream, Cheese, and Tails. I was in the "kitchen" trying to decide what they would want for dinner when I heard the click of the door's lock. I didn't have to guess on who it was by the sniffing sound I heard. I turned and saw Sonic there at the door with his back to me and his hand on the door where he locked it. He was trembling. Then he said in a shaky voice, "Ella, what am I going to do?"

I was surprised that he came to me and not Tails or somebody. I didn't think he actually really cared for me that much. But I was willing to be there for him if he needed it; he had only ever been nice to me. But his next move surprised me. He turned around, ran to me, hugged my skirt, and busted out crying again all in a second. "Ella, I can't live without her and now I've gone and killed her!"

I bent down and hugged him back, "There, there. We don't know that you killed her,"

"If I didn't, then where is she?" he asked lifting his head up.

"I don't know Sonic…I'm sorry," I wasn't sure that there was much I could say to him at the moment.

"Ella, I…thank you…for what you did back on the boat…and back home…" he said in between sniffs.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Back home, when you got everyone distracted from me and Amy being in the same bed…and on the boat, with the blanket...you…you've always helped me with my 'Amy' problems," at hearing her name he started crying again.

I felt bad for him, he was never emotional. He always hid what he felt from everyone.

"Ella, please don't tell anyone about this," he could act abnormal, but not for long.

"Don't worry, I won't." I knew it was out of his character. He didn't usually talk to people that much anyway, let alone cry in front of them.

"The last time I did something like this it was with….my mother," he said stepping back and leaning against the wall, acting a little more like Sonic.

"Hey, you know what might make you feel better?" he shook his head, "Whenever I need cheering up, I make a special chocolate cake that _my _mother showed me. It always helps me, so maybe it'll help you."

He thought about it for a second and then said, "It's worth a shot."

**A/N – sorry this is really short. XP I'm trying to keep…well, I don't know how to say what I'm doing really. Never mind. Anyway, the other chapters will be longer. **


	8. Just Normal Stuff

Sonamy: Just Normal Stuff

**Sonic's POV**

We got back home about 2 days later. I stayed on my bed for most of that time; I didn't have any energy to run anywhere even if I could. Tails came and talked to me some, mainly just to try and cheer me up. I didn't get it though; if I was hurting because of her death, why weren't they? What were they holding on too that I couldn't grasp? Or did they just not care about her? Maybe they were happy that she was gone. I quickly put this out of my mind; they would never do that. Even if they were the slightest bit happy, Tails would be sad even if it was just because he knew that I was sad.

The day after we got back, Eggman struck again. I was in no mood for fighting; let alone with him. But, I had to do it. The city would have been destroyed if I didn't anyway, right? But that's where my surprise came in. He wasn't trying to destroy the city this time. He lead me to the beach before he turned around and said, "Ho, ho, ho, ho!" (Okay, hang on. Can I say how much I freaking hate that laugh? Okay, Santa Clause. XP) "You may have given me Amy, but you see, I still would rather have the emeralds. So, you can hand them over; or your girlfriend can die." Whoa, whoa, whoa. You mean I've been crying my eyes out for 2 days straight just to find out that she's still alive? Hallelujah! She's alive! Eggman lifted her up from inside the robot to where I could see her.

"Amy! Are you okay!?" I called up to her, resisting many of the things I wanted to shout.

"I'm fine!" She looked like she was going to say more, but Eggman stopped her.

"Now, I'm gonna need the Chaos…emerald…" Eggy stopped like that because he had forgotten the fact that nothing was holding Amy. All I had to do to get her was run up and grab her.

I took her down to a few trees that where surrounding the beach and set her down. "You think you're gonna be okay here until I get rid of him?" I asked her. Her reply (thank freaking goodness) was another long kiss. Then a half laughed half whispered "yes"

I ran back over to the robot trying to hide the biggest smile I think I've ever had. Thankfully, it worked. Tails came over head with the X-Tornado and shot me a ring. I jumped up into the air and grabbed it. I did a spin dash through the center of the robot (who had not been named yet by Eggman) and blew it up a little too easily. I knew the fact of how easy this was something was up. But I was too distracted by the fact that I still had a girlfriend to care what happened next. Eggman ran away, I'm sure to go get his robot that was 30x the size of the old one. I did my usual "stand there looking after where he went to look heroic" thing. Again, as usual, Amy came running up to me and death squeezed me. Not that I cared at the moment. At that moment, everything in the world was right. Tails flew overhead and shouted, "Hey Sonic! You wanna ride with us back home?" I shook my head no. I figured he guessed at that part though.

"Hey, thanks for the ring!" I shouted back at him before he disappeared in the sky.

I turned to Amy. "Amy Rose, you had me scared to death." I said sternly enough, trying to freak her out. Instead she just put on the worst puppy eyes I've seen (and by that I mean the most powerful ones) and said, "I'm sorry Soniku, I didn't mean it. But would this help?" she kissed me (again).

"Agh, why does that have to work!?" I yelled. I actually felt like I had failed right then. Usually, she falls for anything I say. I pushed her away and started walking away. She giggled a bit before running up beside me and taking my hand.

We walked about half way home talking like nothing had happened; half pretending that it was a date. Then I lost it. I grabbed her and ran around town before heading home. She just laughed at me for not being able to walk like a normal person for more than 10 minutes.

"Oh, shut up. You have your quirks too." I said as we past the Square.

"Oh, I do? Like what?" she said putting me in a death trap.

"You know. Like the thing with your hammer. Why do you always have to chase me with that thing when I make you mad? Why not just a normal slap in the face?" Death trap avoided.

"What else is a hammer good for? And besides, whenever you make me mad if I use the hammer you don't do it again. I doubt that if I just slapped you you'd do anything different the next time." She said calmly.

"Unfortunately, your right." I sighed. We had just passed City Circle, so we would be home in 5 seconds. Or less if I felt like it, but I didn't at that moment.

When we got home everyone was waiting on the deck. I guess I was wrong about them not missing Amy; they all looked happy to see her. Well, except Knuckles, but he usually doesn't care about anything anyway. After about 2 hours everyone got tired and went to bed. It was almost midnight, so I couldn't blame them. I thought about sleeping outside but decided that the rain clouds in the sky didn't agree with me. Everyone was in bed by the time I came back in from the deck. Well, everyone except Amy, who appeared as though she had been waiting for me. She was standing by the stairs that lead up to where the bedrooms where.

"Hey, you should be in bed ya know." I said walking up to her. I picked her up and started carrying her upstairs.

"I know; I wanted to say goodnight to you first." She replied as we climbed up.

I knew I was going to be yelled at in the morning and maybe for the rest of my life but I took her to my room and laid her down on my bed. She had known me long enough to not argue with me, so she crawled under the covers as I walked around and hopped on the other side. I pulled the covers around us and wrapped my arms around her. She rested her head on my chest and whispered, "I love you, Sonic." I kissed her forehead and whispered "I love you too," back before we drifted into sleep.

Oh, the next morning was terrible. Chris wasn't there to jump on the bed because he was sleeping in for his spring break. But everyone else was there; Cream, Cheese, Tails, even Tanaka. Not that I really cared, I just pretended to be asleep. But I could hear every word they said.

"I know that Sonic missed Amy a lot, but I didn't think that it would lead to this _again_." Said someone who I guessed to be Chuck.

"Is Mr. Sonic okay? He isn't acting very normal lately; he would never have done this a few weeks ago." Okay, I get it Cream.

"Chow, chow, chow." (Do I really need to tell you who said that?)

"I think it would be best to let them be; maybe Eggman came again last night like last time." Tanaka was on our side, it turned out.

"Yes, but how do we know that that's what it was then? Maybe they just wanted to do _this_." Tails said. I was actually pretty shocked at this. I thought Tails was going to be for me in everything.

"Well, we don't Tails. But we can't just assume that Sonic would lie; that's not like him." Chuck said.

"But that's just it. He isn't acting like himself lately. Ever since he started dating Amy, he's been acting weird." Tails said retreating from the room with the others.

Amy and I were still clinging to each other. Actually, it turns out that Amy was wake too. She started petting my quills and then said, "Sorry about that…"

I started purring which made me mad. (Although, it had the opposite effect on Amy. She giggled.) "It's okay. I'm sorry you had to hear it," I said in between purrs.

She raised herself up to where she was in a sitting position. I (feeling helplessly pathetic) rolled over to where my head was resting on her lap. She continued petting my quills, occasionally moving up to my ears. "But Sonic, they're saying things about you. They're saying that you're acting weird because of _me_. It's my fault…"

I rose up at this. "Amy, you haven't done anything wrong. I don't care what they say about me. You're all I care about," I gave her a good 30 second kiss after saying my tiny speech. She looked as though she was going to burst. It was with happiness, so I was guessing it was because she had dreamed of me saying that last sentence millions of times before. "Hey, come on. It's almost 8:30 already. Let's go get something to eat." I said side glancing at the clock. Although I could have stayed there all day with her, I knew that it would just raise suspicion that something weird was going on. I kissed each other once more before hopping out of bed and heading towards the kitchen.

When we got into the kitchen, Ella told us that everyone else had left to look for Chaos Emeralds.

"Hey, Amy, maybe we should do our own search after we eat." I said with a wink.

"Yeah, sounds fun." She laughed and kissed my cheek.

"Do you two want some pancakes?" Ella asked.

"Yess!" Amy and I both said at the same time making Ella laugh.

After about an hour, Amy and I set out on our on Chaos Emerald search. Which, it turned out to be more of a date, but we called it a search for sake of future conversations with the others. We searched along the cliff sides that I do most of my stunts on. Okay, fine. I did a few show-off stunts for Amy while we were there. But we were also looking for Emeralds. Don't judge. We had looked around the cliffs for about 30 minutes before I heard her call to me, "Hey Sonic! I think I found one!"

**A/N – Hey, comment below what you think of my battle scenes. I'm not every good when it comes to them so if you could message me what you think might work better, I'd appreciate it. (and don't worry, I'd also put your name or username anyway in there as well) Thanks! Review please! The magical blue button grants you 5 wishes when you leave a comment. **

**Okay, maybe not. But you still should review it for me. **


	9. This isn't weird,

Sonamy: This isn't weird,

I ran over to her as fast as I could (so, yeah. It took me like 1 second) and looked where she was pointing. There was an Emerald; I just couldn't tell if it was a _Chaos_ Emerald. It looked like one but it didn't _feel_ like one. There's always a tiny electrical shock thingy when you hold one. There wasn't one with this. I decided that I'd take it to Tails to look at it; he could tell us if it was one or not.

I asked her if she wanted to look around the cliffs some more before we went back. I knew of a nice little cave just around the corner, and I thought she might like it. She agreed and we started walking farther away from the city. There was one spot where the slope became steeper and rockier. Amy slipped at one point and grabbed my arm.

"It's okay, I got ya." I said bringing her away from the edge of the cliff. She didn't let go of my arm for the rest of the time.

After about 10 minutes, we reached the cave. We walked inside and I slid down into a sitting position against the cave's wall. I was in my usual position; hands behind my head, legs crossed, and eyes closed. Amy slid down beside me and snuggled up next to me. We sat there for about 20 minutes and we were about to fall asleep. But then something very out of the ordinary happened.

I felt a sharp pain in my torso and jumped up. Amy did too and yelled "OW!" as she grabbed her torso.

"You feel that too?" I gasped. It was the most intense pain I had ever felt. (And if you haven't noticed, I felt pain before fighting Eggman all the time.)

"Ow, yes. What is it?"

I didn't have time to answer. I saw Eggman coming through the corner of my eye. When he was about 30 feet away, the pain suddenly stopped. Amy and I looked at each other for a second. What just happened? We didn't have much time to think about it, though.

"I see I'm not the only one looking for Chaos Emeralds today, Sonic." Eggman said as he landed his ship.

"Guess not, Dr. E," I said.

"Well, I guess you won't mind leaving then, to go look somewhere else; a Sonic?"

"What kinda stupid question is that? Amy and I have already figured out that there's one in the back of the cave; we just need a light source." I answered. I quickly put on a "dang it; why did I say that?" face.

Eggman laughed before saying, "You make this do easy, Sonic." He then used his robot to push passed us and continued down the cave with the head-lights. I looked over at Amy with a smirk. She laughed,

"Sonic, how does anyone trust you?" She asked.

"I have no idea, babe. I have no idea." I said before I picked her up and ran off.

After a minute we reached my thinking spot. I needed to think about what had happened back at the cave. Amy had the same idea.

"What do you think happened back there?" She asked when I sat down next to a tree.

"I'm not really sure…I guess we could ask Tails; he tends to be good at that kinda thing." I shrugged,

"Maybe," she sighed before sitting next to me.

I'm not much for thinking about hard stuff like that, so I fell asleep pretty quickly. I guessed that I had slept for about an hour when I woke up. Amy was over picking flowers about 30 feet away. I snuck up behind her and yelled "Boo!" as loud as I could.

"AAAAAAAA! Sonic the Hedgehog, how dare you scare me like that!?" She yelled at me pushing me to the ground. I couldn't help but laugh.

"How am I supposed to _not_ do that?!" I asked laughing, still on the ground.

She pulled out her hammer which made my laughter stop quickly. "Hey, I'm sorry." I said propping up on one elbow. The anger in her eyes didn't leave, but the hammer did. She started walking away from me but I jumped up and grabbed her. "What? Not an 'it's okay,'?" I asked jokingly. She started laughing this time and said, "Sonic, you're so freaking crazy!"

"Hey, I'm cool." I said putting on my "what are you talking about?" face; which caused her to laugh again. I picked her up and ran off towards the house. It was getting pretty late and I figured that we shouldn't be out too late together.

When we got home, I went into the garage with Tails while Amy went into the kitchen to talk with Ella. I showed Tails the Emerald we found. It took him less than 5 seconds to tell me it was fake. I felt stupid, knowing that I could have guessed that and not wasted any of his time. After a minute of our regular "bro talk" I remembered what I _really_ wanted to ask him. I wasn't sure how to phrase the question so I just told him the whole story and then asked, "What do you think happened?"

He sat down and thought about it for a second. Then he asked me a few questions.

"Has that ever happened before?"

"No, never."

"What did it feel like?"

"Like someone sticking a knife in your stomach and twisting it around and around till you die."

"Did anything besides Eggman coming happen right before it stopped?"

"Nope."

"Hmmm. Well, let me talk to Amy about it too. I'll be thinking about it though; I've never heard anything like that."

I knew what was going to happen that night. Everyone would go to bed and about 5 minutes after everyone was (supposedly) asleep, Amy would come to my room. I wish I could say I knew this because I'm just really cool like that, but I can't. Amy and I made that plan earlier when we were at the cliffs. (XP) We didn't really talk when she came in; we just grabbed each other and fell asleep. It was hard for me to remember sleeping _by myself_. It almost sounded foreign. Like something that only weird people from other planets did. I wondered what I would do if Amy and I ever broke up. (Though, I highly doubted that _that_ would ever happen.) Would I just remember what it was like? That it was normal?

I woke up that night to the sharp pain again. Amy as well; again. We looked out the window and saw Eggman flying by. He didn't stop or anything; you could just see his ship. When he left our sight, the pain stopped. I looked over at Amy.

"This is getting weird," I said.

"What's going on?" She asked, though she knew that I couldn't answer.

"I'll talk with Tails again in the morning. Though, he'll probably just say that it'll have to happen a few more times before he can tell us anything." I said laying back down.

After a moment's hesitation, she laid back down and snuggled up against me. I started to think about what might be going on. Was it something about _us_? I wasn't sure if even Tails could figure out what was wrong at this point. I was thinking so hard about it; I was sure that I had never thought so hard about anything before.

Soon, I feel back asleep.

**A/N – Dun, dun, duuu. XP**


	10. Chapter 10

Sonamy: Tests

**A/N – Omg, is it really the 10th episode already? Dang, I didn't think it was going to last this long! XP Also, it's gonna take me longer to get the chapters updated, so…yeah. Anyway, TO THE STORY!**

I knew from the start that people would be in my room the next morning, staring at me and Amy. I told myself that I didn't care; what difference did it make? Though, I knew that in the way back of my mind I was throwing a fit. No, stay out of my flippin' room! It's my room, not yours! To my surprise, they weren't talking about us sleeping together this time though.

"Chuck, I need your help with something really quick." I heard Tails say in the hall before coming into my room. Chuck replied "Okay Tails," and followed him in.

"I need you to hold Sonic and Amy down for a minute. I know that Sonic wouldn't like this if he were awake but, if he wants me to answer his question about what happened yesterday," And that's where I lost contact. They stuck something in my arm and injected a liquid in.

I was out cold.

**Ella's POV**

I needed to talk with Tanaka. I wasn't sure what we were supposed to be looking for in Sonic and Amy. When I found him and pulled him over to the side, he simply said, "Just get all the information on them you can. It's not really about _what_ it is rather than the fact that we _have _it. Speaking of which, did you hear what happened to them yesterday?"

I had indeed heard. It was so strange; the sudden pain. And then it just disappears randomly? I've never heard anything like it.

"I did. What do you think is going on?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure. Tails took them both down to do some testing on them to see if he can find anything. He asked that we all stay out of the basement today so he can work." And with that he left.

I thought it was a little weird that Tails didn't tell me the message himself, but I pushed it aside. It wasn't the end of the world or anything, right?

**Sonic's POV**

I'm not sure _when_ I woke up, but when I did I felt terrible. I was hooked up to some kinda machine. I looked over and Amy was lying in a bed beside me, hooked up to a machine as well. I felt dizzy, so I put my head back down. I heard someone walk in; I guessed it was Tails. The only thing I could remember from this morning was him drugging me. I felt like jumping up and punching him for making me feel like this. But, with the way I feel right now, I probably couldn't hit a giant target the size of the city.

I worked up the strength to ask the question, "Where am I? What's going on?"

I had a guess on where I was. I could see the ceiling very clearly and it looked just like the basement ceiling. But, it only felt right to ask that as well as the part I didn't know; what in the heck was going on?

Tails walked over to me with a puzzled look on his face. "Sonic? You're not supposed to be up…there must be something wrong with the drugs, die mean um…hey, Sonic. What are you doing up?"

"Tails, I know you drugged me. I _was_ awake when you and Chuck came in and got me all jacked up like this." Even though I could barely see freaking anything, I could clearly see his face was covered with shame, guilt, and something else that I can't quiet place.

"Sonic, I'm sorry…but, it's just that…well, ever since you and Amy have started going out, you've been acting really strange. I mean, I've walking in basically every morning and seen you two sleeping with each other. You would have never done that last month!...and so, to hear that something else weird is going on between the both of you,…I got excited. I thought, maybe it was what was making you act so out of the ordinary. I just want the old Sonic back…_my brother_." He looked like he was about to cry, which wasn't something that he usually did. I felt extremely guilty. How could I have done this?

No. No, I should feel bad that everyone hates my girlfriend. If I want to date her, that's all that matters. I love her and she loves me. We like sleeping in the same bed at night. So what? Who cares what others think about that? No one. No one should care about something like that. I don't know for sure if I'll ever be able to take that image of Tails out of my memory, but it'll just remind me that I can't go talking about her with Tails.

"Tails, this _is_ me. I haven't changed; I've just started showing who I am. You heard me the other night; I've loved her forever! But I hid it. That effected how I acted you know,"

"I know Sonic, but…why did you change with Sally?"

"Everyone knew with Sally. I wasn't worried about what people thought because everyone only said, 'Hey, look. She's the princess and she's dating a hero!' Tails, it was different. _Way_ different."

He looked at me for a few more seconds before putting me out again. I was almost mad at him this time. Why did he have to keep knocking me out just so that he could have his way?! It wasn't fair. Then I started going into this weird dream world and I kinda forgot everything.

**A/N – Sorry this one is pretty short. It's like, 1:22 freaking AM right now. I'm sitting with my cousin because she's freaking out over something and we can't go to sleep. Listening to** **One Direction, literally "Up All Night" and writing a book. The last time that happened, I made a KILLER short story. (But it was deleted on my other computer that died. XP) Anyway, PRESS THE BLUE BUTTON AND YOU WILL BECOME FAMOUS!**

Okay, you probably won't. But you'll come pretty freaking close. ;)


	11. AN

**A/N - Sorry, I know you aren't supposed to use a chapter as a Authors Note, but i HAD to this time; don't kill me please.**

**It's going to b till I get a new chapter up. I have many many many things going on between now and September, and I won't be able to write as much as I'd like too. The latest it will be is September, though I'm hoping to get more up before then. **

**Again, please don't hate me and/or kill me over this. I think about what I've done in the story and what's going to happen next every day. (Mainly because I am a full time author yes, you can be one of those even when your a teenager Writing is my life) **

**So, to sum it all up, it's gonna be a while before you know what happens next, but i PROMISE that I'll post chapters ASAP. **

**"And when I promise something, I **_**never**_** back down on that promise," (or something like that...I think that's how that quote goes.)**

**Thanks for understanding to the understanders,**

**to the haters, HATERS GOTTA HATE! WHO CARES?! NOT ME!**

**LOL, to much sugar today. Sorry. Anyway, till next time!**

**Silvia A. Kennes**


	12. What now?

Sonamy: What now?

First I was upset. Like _crazy_ upset. I mean this _is_ my girlfriend were talking about. What boyfriend wants to hear that they just blew up their girlfriend? Then it turned into anger. Why hadn't everyone else looked to see if she had gotten on? They weren't supposed to give me the signal to blow up EX-99 till everyone was on board. Then I was sad again. What am I going to do? How am I going to live with myself? There was only one thing I could do at that point. (And I'm not proud of what I had to do either. It's quiet out of character for me.) Go lie in my new bed and cry my eyes out.

I know, shut up. I don't care if the only thing you can think to say right now is _Omg, but Sonic! You're the hero! You can't cry! Your eyes aren't supposed to be able to form tears_ OKAY, OKAY, FLIPPIN' OKAY! I get it! What kinda super hero's solution to losing his girlfriend is going and crying? Truth is I don't care what you say; if I learn anything from watching TV it's that crying actually makes you feel better. Like really. It was a science show. They've done studies or something. It's real.

The only place to sleep on this boat was a cabin like thing. It had just enough beds. If you take Amy out that is…They were like bunk beds so I just chose the bottom one. I laid down on my stomach and fell apart. I couldn't control my tears, they just came. It was like a dam breaking. Once the water starts, it isn't going to stop. Thankfully, most of the time people stayed out of the room and left me alone. I know that the conversations I'm going to have with people _after_ this are going to be awkward. But I was trying not to think about that. In truth, I was thinking about every memory I ever had of Amy. And that probably wasn't the smartest thing for me to think about either. But what else was I supposed to do? What did you do when you lost the one good thing in the world to you? (Okay, so maybe that's harsh, but it's true. She was the only good thing in my life…) what am I supposed to do?

**Ella's POV**

I didn't expect him to come out of there until we got back home. Chuck and Tanaka stirred the ship and Chris just played with Cream, Cheese, and Tails. I was in the "kitchen" trying to decide what they would want for dinner when I heard the click of the door's lock. I didn't have to guess on who it was by the sniffing sound I heard. I turned and saw Sonic there at the door with his back to me and his hand on the door where he locked it. He was trembling. Then he said in a shaky voice, "Ella, what am I going to do?"

I was surprised that he came to me and not Tails or somebody. I didn't think he actually really cared for me that much. But I was willing to be there for him if he needed it; he had only ever been nice to me. But his next move surprised me. He turned around, ran to me, hugged my skirt, and busted out crying again all in a second. "Ella, I can't live without her and now I've gone and killed her!"

I bent down and hugged him back, "There, there. We don't know that you killed her,"

"If I didn't, then where is she?" he asked lifting his head up.

"I don't know Sonic…I'm sorry," I wasn't sure that there was much I could say to him at the moment.

"Ella, I…thank you…for what you did back on the boat…and back home…" he said in between sniffs.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Back home, when you got everyone distracted from me and Amy being in the same bed…and on the boat, with the blanket...you…you've always helped me with my 'Amy' problems," at hearing her name he started crying again.

I felt bad for him, he was never emotional. He always hid what he felt from everyone.

"Ella, please don't tell anyone about this," he could act abnormal, but not for long.

"Don't worry, I won't." I knew it was out of his character. He didn't usually talk to people that much anyway, let alone cry in front of them.

"The last time I did something like this it was with….my mother," he said stepping back and leaning against the wall, acting a little more like Sonic.

"Hey, you know what might make you feel better?" he shook his head, "Whenever I need cheering up, I make a special chocolate cake that _my _mother showed me. It always helps me, so maybe it'll help you."

He thought about it for a second and then said, "It's worth a shot."

**A/N – sorry this is really short. XP I'm trying to keep…well, I don't know how to say what I'm doing really. Never mind. Anyway, the other chapters will be longer. **


	13. Now what?

When I woke up again, Amy was sitting up. I was trying to think...why had I dreamed of the boat? Tails was no where to be seen, so I asked Amy if she knew where he was.

"When I woke up, he tried to put me out again, so I brought out my hammer. He ran out. I was able to knock out these ropes...do you want me to get you out?" she hopped down from the desk like table she was sitting on.

"I don't know, does it mean that I get hit with the hammer as well?" adding my usual smirk made Amy laugh.

"No, I can get them with my hands now,"she walked over and undid the ropes holding me down. I wasn't as dizzy this time, so I sat up. It was weird, almost all at once we grabbed each other and she started crying.

"Sonic what's going on?!" She sobbed. It made me slightly uncomfortable, but a lot of things make me slightly uncomfortable.

"I don't know. But I do know that we're leaving."

"What? Why?" She took her head off my shoulder.

"We aren't welcome here. So we're leaving. If my suspicions are right, we'll _feel_ it if Eggmans coming."

She looked at the ground for a minute. "Okay," she finally got out.

"That's my girl," I said with a wink. I gave her a kiss before picking her up and running out.  
_

The first place I went was the old tree I go to when I want to think. I set Amy down and sat down in the grass. The run had taken a toll on me. I was dizzy to start with, so running probably wasn't the greatest idea for me. But I couldn't stay there; I couldn't stay at Chris's house. That was now the death zone. People were out to get Amy and I. That isn't usually a good place to stay; where people are trying to get you.

"Sonic...are we just gonna stay here?" Amy asked after a minute.

"Probably not. Tails knows about this place, so this will be one of the first places he looks for us. I might just take you to China." I wasn't sure if the wink was gonna fix this one, but it was worth a shot.

"Have you been there?"

"No, but I've heard about it. The only thing that's kept me from going is the ocean."

She giggled. "You've really got to get over that you know."

"Why? Lots of people hate water. And besides, a hero's gotta give the villain _some_ kinda advantage," I shrugged.

She laughed again before kissing me.

**A/N - (In case it's confusing to some people, yes. The "re-post of a chapter" was the dream he had when he was knocked out.)**


	14. One Last Friend

Okay. So, maybe of all the places you could make-out, the middle of a field isn't the most privet place. But hey, I mean, we did it on a boat with all of our friends on board…

We waited until nightfall to keep going. I knew that I would still fight Eggman when the time came, and that I would still get Chaos Emeralds. But I wasn't sure how I would fight Eggman, or what I would do with the emeralds. I usually get a ring from Tails when I fight, and I usually give him the emeralds. But now he was acting as if he wanted to kill Amy and brainwash me to never remember her!

I wasn't sure where to go, so I just ran till I was tired. We ended up at the cave again. I figured that the only person that knew about this place besides us was Eggman. And, if my suspicions were correct, we would feel it if he came.

Let me explain.

I'm not really sure about the science, (to be honest, I'm not sure about science in general,) but I think that Eggman is why Amy and I felt that pain. After all, we only felt it when he was around. So…I don't know if it's something he's done, or something else; but that's what I think is up.

Amy hadn't really done anything that day. But she had been drugged like me, so we were equally tired. She fell asleep pretty quickly; her head on my chest. I wanted to be asleep like she was but there were too many things going around in my head. Why had I dreamed about the boat? What was going on with the pain and Eggman? But most importantly, why was Tails, my best friend, acting so strange?

I thought I had the answer the last question; but I fell asleep.

**Ella's POV**

I was so worried. Tails came running in yelling,

"Where's Sonic and Amy?! Where are they?!"

"I thought they were with you, Tails," I said,

"I thought they were too. Amy woke up and pulled out her hammer because of the drugs, and so I ran off, and now they're gone!" He exclaimed,

"Drugs? What drugs?" I asked,

He suddenly got sweaty, "Uh, they were drugged by Eggman…that's why I was doing some stuff with them…yeah, that's what happened." He stuttered,

He ran out the door before I could say anything else.

**Sonic's POV**

I woke up to the pain. By the looks of the sky it was about 6 AM. I didn't need to look at Amy to know she was in pain, but I looked anyway. She was gripping her torso with her eyes tightly closed. I looked back toward the mouth of the cave. Of course, I knew what I was going to see. Eggman,

But I didn't see him.

I saw Tails.

I grabbed Amy and ran off again. At first it hurt to run because of the pain, but as soon as we were away from Tails, it stopped. I didn't know where I should go at this point. I knew that we would have to get food somehow. Then I remembered I had one friend back at Chris's house.

Ella.

I turned sharply back towards the house. Amy hadn't said a word so far, but when she saw where we were headed she almost yelled,

"Sonic! What are you doing?!"

"That's my ear, babe." I said sarcastically, "I still have one person back at Chris's that might be able to help us. Now hold on," I started running faster.

When we got there, Ella was in the garden. "Thank goodness," I thought. I ran up to her, careful to not put Amy down. She either didn't want to let go, or she knew that I wasn't going to let her, because she held on almost tighter than when we were running.

"Sonic, Tails is looking everywhere for you!" Ella said,

"I know; and I'm avoiding him." I explained everything as best I could. When I finished she looked at me for a second before looking towards the house.

"I'll go get you two some baskets ready. If you come every morning around 6 or 7, there will be a basket for you. Leave your old baskets in their place. Got it?" She asked,

"Got it, thanks Ella." I didn't think I had loved a human so much in my life.

"No problem. I'll leave the baskets on the porch when their ready,"

I nodded. I set Amy down long enough for her to hug Ella. I hesitated a second. She had done so much for me, but I wasn't really much of a hugger. I gave her a quick hug before grabbing Amy and running off again.


	15. Is thisreal?

**A/N – Dang, am I seriously posting two chapters in one day? YAY ME! XD Anyway, hope you guys are liking the story! Keep commenting please! **

We eventually found another cave on the other side of town. I got Amy settled before I went back for the baskets. She knew that I would be back as soon as possible. I told her that if she saw anyone that we knew to hide. Ella was the only exception. She nodded telling me she understood. I gave her a light kiss before running off.

The baskets were setting on the back porch, right outside the kitchen. One had Amy on it, the other had Sonic. I smiled while I silently said that if I ever hurt Ella my family would be cursed. I grabbed the baskets and ran back. I wasn't sure exactly how long I was gone, but it wasn't too long. I handed Amy her basket. She sat down and opened hers while I did the same. I got into my normal position against the cave wall. There was a note inside the basket, reading;

_Dear Sonic,_

_This should be enough food for you until tomorrow morning. If you need something, don't hesitate to come find me. I'll see what I can find out about Tails for now though. _

_I just have to say that I think you're very sweet to and a good match for Amy. She's very lucky to have someone like you to watch her. I hope you will continue to keep her safe while you're out there._

_Be safe,  
Ella_

I was shocked. I was surprised. I was…I was…

Confused.

Ever since I came to Earth, humans have confused me. The way they live, the things they eat, not to mention what they think hedgehogs do/eat. But I don't think I've ever been this confused. Of course, leave it to a female human to confuse me the most.

I looked over at Amy and saw she was holding a paper as well. It looked like she was tearing up too. I smiled, promising again that I would never harm Ella.

I went to the mouth of the cave. There was a sunny spot and I sat down in it. I had some serious thinking to do. I just had to decide which subject I wanted to start with.

1, Dreaming about the boat,

2, the connection between Eggman and the pains,

Or 3, Tails.

I decided I would work on Eggman and the pains.

I'm not sure how long I thought about it. But it was almost worst then the pains. I'm not a thinker. I'm a runner. I fell asleep at one point, actually. I'm just not cut-out for this kinda thinking.

**Amy's POV**

He always falls asleep after he has a thinking face on. It's weird to me. Sometimes I'm about to ask him what he's thinking about but before I can, he's out. I'm still not really sure what he's doing too. Why are we staying out here instead of just fighting? I thought that the note from Ella might help me understand that, so I read it almost 5 times.

_Dear Amy,_

_There's enough food for a day. It'll last you till Sonic comes for the baskets tomorrow. _

_Make sure you listen to Sonic. I'm not sure what's going on but I'm sure he has a plan to keep you safe. I watched him around you before and now that you're dating. He really does care for you. It's almost like you're his whole life. _

_You two make a very cute couple._

_Be safe,  
Ella_

**Tails' POV**

I wasn't sure what else there was to do. No, I was. There was only one thing left to do.

Get Eggman's help.

I went to his base. He was quite shocked to see me, but I wasn't surprised by that.

"Eggman…I can't believe I'm about to say this but, do you wanna help me kill Amy Rose?"


	16. This is it

**Sonic's POV**

When I woke up, Amy was lying next to me. She was awake though. I had no idea what time it was, so I just said "How long this time?"

"Maybe 2 hours." She answered,

"I bet you I'm the only teen that can sleep for 2 hours in the middle of the day." I sighed. Amy just laughed.

Nothing else really happened that day. No one came; we didn't see anything; nothing.

Soon, it was the next morning. I went to go put the old baskets back and get the new ones. I wasn't gone 5 minutes. No longer than that. I still don't know how so much happened while I was gone.

When I got back, Eggman was there with Deco and Boco. Deco was holding a knife to Amy's throat while on the other side Boco was doing the same to Tails.

"Now, Sonic. I have your two probably favorite people. So, who's your _favorite_? Choose one friend too save. The other gets kidnapped. Take as long as you like," Eggman laughed.

I didn't know what to do. Sure, I could always go and rescue the other person, but they would be hurt by me not picking them! Then again one was my girlfriend. Not to mention I don't even know if Tails is on my side anymore or not. But he was caught by Eggman, so he must be. Unless that's the point. I looked back and forth between them. I wasn't sure if showing struggle was okay or not. Would that hurt them too?

I don't know how long it took me. It felt like years. It might have only been a few seconds. I lost all knowledge of time at that moment. I rescued Amy. What else was there for me to do? Surely Tails would understand. She's the girl…hero's aren't supposed to let the girls get hurt; right? I did the right thing…didn't I?

Amy wouldn't let me go. She clung to my side like if the second she let go she would be shot. Not that I blame her. She was trying hard not to cry I'm sure.

But I've never seen what happened next before.

**Tails' POV**

That was the sign I needed. Its message was clear. It said that killing Amy was the right thing to do. _I'm_ Sonic's favorite. I've _been_ his favorite. And I won't let it be taken by _her_.

Boco let me go and I yelled "Get her! Shoot! Do something!"

I could tell that Sonic was confused.

Eggman started up his robot that he had been sitting in. It was simple; after all we only needed guns really. He started shooting at Amy and Sonic jumped to where they were safe.

"Shoot her!"

**Sonic's POV**

I was glad I made the right choice. I wasn't sure what I was going to do. That is, until I saw what controlled the robot that was trying to kill Amy.

All.

Seven.

Chaos.

Emeralds.

I didn't know how they got them in such short time. I didn't know why they were using them _just_ to kill Amy. But I knew that I needed to get them. The guns were shooting at us but they suddenly stopped. I heard Eggman say some stuff about having to recharge. I set Amy down at the side of the cave.

"Amy you're gonna have trust me on this," I said,

"What are you gonna do?" She said. She wasn't letting go, so I needed to talk quickly.

"They've got the emeralds," I whispered, "If I can get them they won't be able to get you; and we might be able to get home,"

She still wouldn't let go of me. I knew that they were going to start shooting again soon. There was only thing I could think of to do now (and for all I knew it would just make her not let me go ever again in her life.) I gave her the most passionate, probably the longest, most dramatic kiss ever. (Sorry, but you're the one who asked about hearing the story.) When I released her she was tearing up.

"Just be careful, okay Soniku?" she said.

"Okay," I let her go and ran off towards the robot. I had no ring, so I wasn't sure how painful this was going to be.

The emeralds were in a clear-ish case at the front of the robot. Tails was now in control of the robot, though they still weren't shooting. I did a spin dash for the case. Deco and Boco ran off in the other direction knowing that I could kill them if I wanted. I had cracked the glass-like substance but nothing more. Bocoon suddenly showed up with his bag. He flew over to me,

"Ella told me to give you this!" He said in his usual high-pitched (extremely annoying) voice. He pulled a ring out of his bag. I wasn't too surprised; it was from Ella. But how did she know?

I took it anyway. I broke the case easy with it. Soon I was at the mouth of the cave as Super Sonic. Tails was still trying to fix the machine. He finally got it and looked up. His evil grin slowly turned to a scared expression. I started "wrecking up" the robot as Amy would tell you. It soon exploded too. I grabbed Amy and ran over to Chris's house with the emeralds. I put the emeralds in a machine that Tails had been working on. It was still just a prototype, but it was our last hope. Ella and Tanaka came down to where we were.

"What's going on?" Tanaka asked.

"Go get Cream and Cheese. If you've seen Knux and Rouge I'm sure they'd like to go home too," I replied.

"What about Tails?" Knuckles asked from behind me. Rouge was with him as well.

"Tails can't come with us this time. I'll explain when we get there."

After about 5 minutes, Cream, Cheese, Knuckles, Rouge, Amy, and I were all in the machine. We had said good-bye to everyone. I told Ella how thankful I was to her. Her and Tanaka watched the machine start up. Soon, everything around us was bright. Cream, Cheese, and Amy grabbed on to me. (Well, Cheese just grabbed my leg, but still.) It was a bright yellow for almost 4 minutes. Then we were all laying in a field. I saw Vanilla over at a patch of flowers. Cream stood up and ran over to her. They both started crying and hugging each other. Knuckles said something about going to the master emerald, Rouge said she would go with. I rolled over to a half push-up position. Then I said in a really whiney voice.

"Aaaaaammmmmyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy,"

"What?" She half laughed.

"I'm so tired!" I said smirking at her.

"We can go over to my house if you want," She said.

"Yeah…okay." I said. "What do you think is gonna happen to Eggman and…?" I couldn't bring myself to say Tails' name.

"I don't Sonic…maybe they'll figure out a way to get back too."

That wasn't completely out of the question. The Chaos Emeralds were nowhere to be found; they might still be on Earth.

"Maybe…"

9 years later I have no idea where Tails or Eggman are. I only know that I have the prettiest wife and the cutest daughter.

**Amy's POV**

Sonic,

**Sonic's POV**

What? Anyway, Knuckles and Rouge started dating a while ago. Cream still lives with her mother and you can find her almost 24/7 picking flowers with Cheese. Little Rosy is almost a year old now; she looks just like her mother. I have the best flower garden in town. ;)

While I don't like to think about that time on Earth, I think it was good for me. It showed me who really are my friends. I had people in my life that only pretended to be my friend. People like Tails. I've tried to keep from having those kinda friends again.

And so far, all my friends are true ones.

THE END.

**A/N – Okay ya'll. I don't hate Tails. I honestly just did it this way to make my cousin mad. (she's in love with him so…) Anyway, hope you liked it! Comment what you thought! I'll write another one ASAP (which might actually be a couple of weeks. But still.) **


End file.
